doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Natalia Rosminati
Argentina |estado = activa }}thumb|255px|right|Natalia Rosminati en [[Palmera Record doblando a Jennifer Aniston en el film El caza recompensas. En la voz de Gerard Butler: Adrián Wowczuk.]] Natalia Rosminati es una locutora y actriz de doblaje argentina. Ha realizado doblaje al español neutro desde 2001, dando también cursos de doblaje y castellano neutro. Como locutora realiza comerciales para radio y televisión, siendo voz representativa en varios comerciales de marcas como Pampers, Head & Shoulders, Lórea'l, Pond's, Bimbo, Knorr, Drive, Coca-Cola, entre otros. Filmografía Anime *Arjuna - Sayuri *Sonic X (doblaje argentino) - Chris *Ninja Hattori - Kenichi y Yumeko *Geneshaft - Tiki Musicanova *YAT Anshin! - Kanea Marigold/ Divina Maritela Marinera Series animadas *Domo - Jii-chan *Los Algos - Fania *Charlie y Lola (doblaje argentino) - Marv *Equipo Umizoomi - Milli *Sit Down, Shut Up - Miracle Crone Películas Dina Meyer *Peligrosa tentación (2008) - Sara *Mentiras en la red (2008) - Beth Wyatt Anne Hathaway *Passangers (2008) - Claire *El casamiento de Raquel (2008) - Kym Meg Ryan *El nuevo novio de mi mamá (2008) - Martha Durand *The Doors (1991) (redoblaje) - Pamela Courson [[Neve Campbell|'Neve Campbell']] *Scream (redoblaje) - Sydney Prescott *Blind Horizon - Chloe Richards Danica McKellar *Mamá detective I - Maddie Monroe *Mamá detective II - Maddie Monroe ''' '''Eliza Ushku *The Alfabeth Killer - Megan Paige *Sex and Breakfast - Renee Otros *About Last Night... - Debbie (Demi Moore) *A Good Woman - Meg Windermere (Scarlett Johansson) *La secretaria - Lee Holloway (Maggie Gyllenhaal) *Penelope (doblaje argentino) - Annie (Reese Witherspoon) *La laguna azul (redoblaje) - Emily (Brooke Shields) *Drácula (redoblaje) - Mina (Winona Ryder) *Laberinto (redoblaje 2009) - Sarah Williams (Jennifer Connelly) *El caza recompensas (The Bounty Hunter) (2010) - Nicole Hurley (Jennifer Aniston) *Mozart and the Whale - Isabelle *¿...Y dónde están los Morgan? - Meryl Morgan (Sarah Jessica Parker) *Pixelada perfecta - Samantha *Diario de una adolescente - Lindsey *Tierra de zombies - Little Rock (Abigail Breslin) *Cómo perder a tus amigos - Alison Olsen (Kirsten Dunst) *Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker - Jack Starbright (Alicia Silverstone) *Whatever Works - Melody (Evan Rachel Wood) *Easy A. - Rhiannon (Alyson Michalka) *Blonde Ambition - Haley (Rachael Leig Cook) *Chloé - Julie (Mishu Vellani) *The Jensen Proyect - Giny (Mylène Dinh-Robic) *Last Legion - Romulo '''(Thomas Sangster) *Diamond Dogs - '''Anika (Nan Yu) *Micmacs à tire-larigot - Mujer Plástica (Julie Ferrier) *Bright Star - Fanny Brawne (Abbie Cornish) *Center Stage - Jody Sawyer (Amanda Schull) *Resurrection Mary - Mary (Pamela Noble) *Taking a Chance on Love - Christine (Katie Boland) *Crimes of the Past - Josephine Sparrow (Elisabeth Röhm) *Catacumbs - Victoria (Shannyn Sossamon) *Bugg off - Tyler (Andrew Fugate) *La última estación - Sasha Tolstoy (Anne-Marie Duff) *Ballet Shoes - Pauline (Emma Watson) *A Perfect Gateway - Gina (Kiele Sanchez) *Kramer vs. Kramer (redoblaje) - Billy Kramer (Justin Henry) *El último gran mago - Benji McGarvie (Saorise Ronan) *Saawariya - Sakina (Sonam Kapoor) *Sex and Lies in Sincity - Sandy Murphy (Mena Suvari) *Mariken - Mariken (Laurien Van den Broeck) *Personal Sergeant - Jenny Manetta (Celine Marget) *Diario de una mujer negra enfadada - Lisa Marcos (Brenda) *High School Musical 2 - Voces adicionales Películas animadas *Ponyo - Kumiko *Colorin Colorado - Cenicienta *El patito feo y yo - Dafne *Gnomos y trolls - Junior *[[El deseo de Anabelle|El deseo''' de Anabelle]] - Anabelle''' Series de TV *Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta - Sidney (S.P.D. Ranger Rosa) *The Listener - Charlie Marks (Lisa Marcos) *True Jackson - Pinky Turzo (Jennette McCurdy) *Celular (On s'appelle) - Aude *Adolescente por naturaleza - Margaret Browning-Levesque *Los Tudor (2ª temporada) - Anna Bolena *Monster Warriors - Tabby *Cyberchase - Bianca *Justified - Ava *Breaking Bad - Alice Series reality *Clean Sweep - Tava Simley *While You Were Out - Anna Bocci *Trading Spaces - Paige Davis *Vacation Challenge - Erica Sheaffer *Historia de un bebé - Narradora Obras teatrales *Los padrinos mágicos en vivo (show latinoamericano) - Timmy, Wanda, Sra. Turner, Vicky y AJ (voces cantantes) *Backyardigans Live! Los caballeros son fuertes y valientes - Tyrone y Austin (voces cantantes) *Backyardigans Live! Escape de la Aldea Mágica - Tyrone y Austin (voces cantantes) *Yo Gabba Gabba - Foofa *Doki y sus amigos - Anabella *Cartoonival - Mac (de la Mansión Foster) *Lazy Town - Señora Bessie (versión Puerto Rico) *Ben 10 - Voces adicionales Enlaces Externos *Sitio Web Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina